


Потерян и брошен

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Heavy Angst, Incest, Psychology, Sex Change, Unhealthy Relationships, gender switch, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Отец верил, что блудный сын вернётся, в первый год дети вторили ему и кивали, и Клаудия не стала говорить им, что Пятый не знает дороги назад.





	Потерян и брошен

— Пятый не сбегал, он потерялся, — сказала Клаудия один единственный раз, три дня спустя после побега Пятого из дома. Тогда она была ближе к потустороннему миру; тогда она могла чувствовать странные изменения в структуре своего окружения, хоть и не в состоянии понять этого; тогда она интуитивно поняла, что их брат не сбежал, чтобы они все не думали, _он исчез._

Отец верил, что блудный сын вернётся, в первый год дети вторили ему и кивали, и Клаудия не стала говорить им, что Пятый не знает дороги назад. Он провалился в свою же созданную кроличью нору и застрял в полнейшем одиночестве. Клаудия хотела помочь ему, позвать, но это было выше её сил, только мёртвых разбудила.

Она не могла спать, стала меньше есть и её кожа была даже не белая, а какого-то бледно-серого оттенка. Клаудия подобралась слишком близко к той стороне и тринадцатилетней девочке просто не хватает сил и опыта, чтобы справиться со всем этим. Однажды на занятиях отец спросил их, что они видят впереди, какое их будущее?

Лютер и Диего наперебой ответили, что будут защищать мир и людей живущих в нём. Эллисон заявила, что хотела бы жить обычной жизнью, на что получила аж два возмущенных взгляда братьев и спокойный кивок отца, принявшего это к сведенью. Бэн скромно сказал, что неуверен, чем бы хотел занимать, только то, что хотел бы рисовать и выходить не каждую миссию.

— Клаудия, — обратился отец к девочке, которая большую часть времени смотрела сквозь всех них, куда-то в угол. Она выглядит ещё хуже чем вчера; она выглядит так, словно отдаёт своему жизнь кому-то ещё. Это настораживало сэра Харгривза не первый месяц, и он следил за её состоянием. — Где ты себя видишь в будущем?

— В Раю, — пожимает острыми плечами девочка четырнадцати лет, выглядящая максимум на десять.

Все замолкают и смотрят на неё.

— Повтори, — говорит Реджинальд Харгривз, всё не может быть настолько плохо. Это слишком огромный просчёт в защите и безопасности детей.

Клаудия невозможно рассудительно-спокойная и приподнимает уголки губ.

— Они говорят, что мне лучше уйти сейчас, иначе станет поздно, — Клаудия смотрит им всем за спину. Там никого нет. Конечно, они и не надеялись кого-то увидеть, но биться с невидимым врагом намного сложнее.

Впрочем, Реджинальду Харгривзу и не такое чудо было по плечу. У Клаудии не было суицидальных наклонностей, просто кто-то в действительности вытягивал из неё жизнь.

— Ему она нужнее, старик, — говорила уже привычно задорная Клаудия, но всё ещё слишком худая и с огромными почти чёрными синяками под глазами.

_Кому «ему» она никогда не уточняла._

Кто бы об этом не спрашивал и какими словами — Клаудия лишь улыбалась, потому что она заключила сделку с _теми-о-ком-в-мире-живых-не-говорят._  И, действительно, в постапокалиптическом мире жизненные силы, чтобы не умереть от голода и холода — просто необходимы. А Клаудия проживёт и без пары лишних годов или десятилетий. Клаудия считает, что её жизнь разменная монета, на которую у неё, как ни у кого, есть право.

А позже, намного-намного позже, взрослая и разбитая на тысячи колющих осколков Клаудия поймёт, что ей надо было дать умереть, когда она ещё _могла это сделать._  Но нет, ей сейчас спасают жизнь, потому что не пристало людям выбирать мёртвых, а не живых.

Её вернули и заставили забыть. Клаудия ненавидит голоса призраков, не ощущает больше связи со всем мирозданием и просыпается по ночам отчего-то либо в слёзах, либо холодном поту с сорванным горлом, хотя совершенно не кричала.

 

Пятому часто снилась семья, дом, привычный мир, в котором он жил и рос. Живой целый прекрасный мир, от которого остались руины, гнившие тела, да пепел в воздухе. Пятый живёт здесь уже два года: он читает всевозможные книги по физике, химии, математике, которые может найти; разговаривает с Долорес о погоде, из неё воистину хороший слушатель; и с трудом переживает осень и зиму. Ему пешком пришлось идти до Калифорнии, но летняя жара может свести с ума не хуже зимы Орегона, поэтому он на пару месяцев остался здесь, в Портленде, найдя уцелевший кусок больницы, размером в два помещения, которые стали одним из-за разрушенной стены.

Пятому снилась Клаудия, но не такая, которую он помнит: _его Клаудия_  не такая болезненно острая, отчаявшаяся и почти неживая. Она находится за прозрачной стеной, _бьёт-бьёт-и-бьёт_  по ней руками, кулаками, ногами — бьёт до крови, синяков и глубоких порезов, но не прекращает. Она кричит, она не видит его, _она зовёт его_  — каждую ночь стена становится всё толще, ощутимее и Пятый не может дотянуться до неё.

У Клаудии мало времени, сегодня она в последний раз вспоминает его, а Пятый на расстоянии семи метров и никто из них не может сделать и шага. Она говорит, что ему придётся справляться самому; она хочет ему помочь, правда; она просит не сойти с ума от головокружительного одиночества, и не сдерживаясь, усмехается; она пишет окровавленными пальцами на ладони «прощай», улыбается, и выдыхает слабое непомогающее _прости._

Его, потерянного и нуждающегося хоть в ком-то живом, бросили совершенного одного.

На следующий день Клаудия купила свои первые таблетки, чтобы заглушить мертвецов, а единственной живой душе в постапокалипсисе стало жить ещё сложнее.


End file.
